


Fear is the Heart of Love

by starchyvegetable



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, ML, MLB, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Reveal, Romance, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchyvegetable/pseuds/starchyvegetable
Summary: Alya and Nino set Marinette and Adrien up on a blind date. On this date, Adrien figures out Marinette's secret. How will things change now that he knows who his Lady is? Will he tell her that he knows, or will he keep it his own secret and try to act normal?Mostly Adrinette, some LadyNoir, slight MariChat, slight Ladrien





	1. Chapter 1

Stepping onto the school grounds, Marinette took a small glimpse around the exterior of the building. Many students were chatting around the courtyard, but it didn't take the girl long to spot Alya and Nino conversing at the bottom of the stairs. They were close together as if sharing gossip, Marinette stared at them curiously for a moment before going to join them.  
Nino and Alya were talking very quickly back and forth. Spotting Marinette, Alya cut Nino off causing her to hear a faint whisper of "-ou tell him!" before the both of them stood up straight, acting normal and waving at Marinette casually. "Hey Mari!" Alya smiled, "Did you see my new post on the Ladyblog? The one about people with green eyes?"  
"Yeah, of course." Marinette smiled at her, glancing between her and Alya with suspicion, not registering the sound of a car door closing behind her.  
"Speaking of green eyes... here comes your green-eyed man, Marinette." Marinette turned around in surprise to see Adrien walking up to them, but being stopped as Chloe ran up, clinging to him.  
"Adrikins!!!! I missed you sooooo much!" She leaned up to kiss his cheek, but he leaned away. Grabbing her shoulders and taking a step back, keeping her in place. He then replied to her, bringing their conversation back down to a normal volume. Marinette rolled her eyes at Chloe's theatrics and turned back around to Alya.  
"You'll need to talk to him one day girl, you can't just keep stuttering forever." Alya crossed her arms, giving Marinette a disapproving look.  
"Yeah, Adrien's a cool guy. I'm sure you two would be friends." Nino put his opinion in, supporting Alya's statement. Marinette's eyes widened.  
"Talk to him?" She rushed out, "Talk to Adrien!?!?! I can't talk to Adrien! He's so kind and smart and just absolutely perf-" Marinette stopped mid sentence as she heard a voice speak not too far behind her.  
"Hey guys!" Adrien called out casually, Marinette turned as stopped next to her, giving a smile that made Marinette's face a light pink and her jump a little, now moving beside Alya.  
"H-hi Adrien!" Marinette squeaked out, flushing in slight embarrassment.  
"Hey Marinette, how are you?" Adrien waved slightly, scratching the back of his neck nervously. He didn't want her to dislike him more than he already thought she did.  
"Y-you amazing, I-I mean! I-I'm you! N-no wait! H-how amazing can y-y-you are? I-I mean I'm y-you! N-no I-I'm sorry y-you're you, I can't be y-you! You how a-are? U-uhm.." Marinette gestured frantically, facing become a deep red before she covered her face in embaressment. "F-fine. Y-you?"  
Alya took a step closer to Marinette, "Green eyes have lots of love and passion," she sang quietly into her ear. Taking a step back next to Nino, Alya cleared her throat leaving Marinette's face to go a deeper red as she removed her hands to look at Alya in shock. She then glanced between her and Adrien. "Nino and I are going inside, we'll see you two in class." Alya gave a small wave while grabbing Nino's arm, swiftly pulling him up the stairs and into the building. Marinette gaped after her.  
Adrien looked in surprise at the doors to the school, wondering why the two left so suddenly. He then looked back at Marinette, who was still blushing intensely, and answered her question. "I'm doing well, thank you." Marinette jumped and looked back to Adrien, having forgotten that she had asked a question. Still feeling the burning of her cheeks she gave Adrien a big grin, the bell ringing as she did so, Adrien smiling kindly in return.  
The hasty sound of clicking heels snapped Marinette's attention away to Chloe, who was now clinging to Adrien's arm again. "Will you walk me to class Adrikins?" She fluttered her eyelashes, pouting her lips. Upon Adrien glancing at Marinette, Chloe's attention snapped to her, as if only then realizing her presence. "What are you still here for?" Marinette's eyes narrowed at the girl before she turned away and walked into the school without another word.  
Alya's watched as her best friend took the seat next to her, noting the very obvious anger in her movements. "Chloe?" Alya asked for confirmation.  
"Chloe." Marinette stated bitterly before letting loose a deep sigh and resting her head on her desk, arms wrapped around it.

 

That day at lunch, Alya and Nino sat with their best friends. Rather than each other. Nino and Adrien’s conversation began normally. “How was the shoot yesterday, dude?”  
“It was normal. Nothing special happening.” Adrien shrugged, pulling his lunch from his backpack. He had asked his father if he could bring a lunch to school today, so that he could sit outside and eat with Nino. His father reluctantly agreed.  
“Do you have a shoot this Friday?” Nino asked casually, “Are you doing anything that evening?” He took a bite of his bread.  
“Friday? I have fencing lessons right after school, but nothing else. Do you wanna hang out?” Adrien took a bite of his salad.  
“There’s this girl who I’d think you like. I think you two should hangout that day. Eat dinner somewhere. She’s really nice, dude, you’d might even like her as more than a friend.” Nino nudged Adrien lightly with his elbow while Adrien seemed surprised at the statement. “So you want me to go with a girl I don’t know on like…. A date?”  
Marinette and Alya were having a similar conversation.

 

“Wait, so you told Nino that I would go on a blind date with one of his friends!?!?” Marinette dropped the sandwich, that she was about to take a bite of, in her lap. Her best friend signed her up for a date with a complete stranger. All-the-while KNOWING that she had feelings for Adrien. It was needless to say she was upset.  
“Yeah, but girl! You don’t have to do anything with him! You two can just be friends!” Alya pointed her finger at Marinette, a knowing glint in her eyes. “And, you know the person so it can’t be THAT bad.”  
“Who is it?” Marinette asked after slowly recovering from her shock, still mad at Alya for saying yes without asking for her opinion. She took a small bite of her sandwich.  
“I can’t tell you that. It’s a secret. There’s a reason it’s called a ‘Blind Date’, Mari.” Alya laughed a little, knowing her friend would get over her anger as soon as she saw who the date was with.

 

Adrien slowly took a breath. “So let me get this straight. You want me to go on a date with someone who I know, but won’t tell me who? How do I know you’re not setting me up on a date with Chloe?” Adrien had pushed his food completely to the side to have a serious conversation with his best friend.  
“Yes.” Was all he stated as a response as he took another bite of his food, “It’ll be fun! If worse comes to worse, you can just say that your father texted and you need to go home immediately. And like I said, you can just act like you’re hanging out with a friend, you don’t have to act like it’s a date.” Adrien still looked annoyed and unconvinced.  
Nino sighed, putting his food down, “Look dude, I told Alya that I’d get you to agree to go. Just work with me here, okay?” Adrien finally sighed and looked down at his food. He picked it up, bringing it close to his mouth. He looked back at Nino and nodded in defeat before taking a bite and going back to eating. “Thanks dude,” Nino grinned, patting his friend’s shoulder, and resumed eating himself.

 

“It can’t possibly be as bad as you’re thinking it will be.” Alya pointed at, knowing her best friend was going through worse case scenarios in her head.  
Marinette finally looked up from the ground a released a soft sigh, “You owe me, I hope you know that.” the words came out rather flat, but Alya didn’t care, she beamed.  
“You’ll thank me later for this. I promise!” The ginger hugged her best friend happily before they both went back to finish their food.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later and it was now Friday. Adrien glanced in his closet silently before picking out a cobalt colored shirt, his normal white blazer, grey jeans, and his normal orange converse. He was reluctant to call what he would be participating in a date, so he dressed as casually as he could, hoping it would show his intention of being just friends. He glanced at the time, 18:47(6:47 pm). All Nino had told him is to be ready by 19:00(7:00 pm) and that he would meet his date at a restaurant, and that they should go somewhere fun after eating. Adrien sighed while replying the conversation in his head. He was still reluctant to go, but knew that Alya could be scary sometimes and did not wish to face her wrath.  
He silently changed while Plagg scrutinized him, “You’re not very romantic are you?”  
“I think I’m plenty romantic, but only for My Lady. And this is just a friend date, I want whoever is going to be there to know that.”   
“Imagine if Ladybug found out that you’re going on a date with someone who’s not her.” Plagg teased while throwing a piece of Camembert in the air and catching it in his mouth.  
“It’s not like I want to go, Plagg. And she would understand…. Right..?” Adrien’s face paled slightly as the thought spun in his mind. Plagg just snickered in response and continued eating cheese.

 

Marinette was sprawled across her bed in unwillingness to do anything. “Do I have to dress up nice, Tikki? I don’t want to go on this date. I only like Adrien.”  
“Then dress like you’re going to hang out with a friend, Marinette! But if they dress nice they might be embarrassed if you dress too casually.” Tikki patted her chosen’s shoulder. Releasing a groan from said chosen’s throat.  
“What time is it? I don’t want to go yet… or ever,” Marinette mumbled the last part quietly to herself. Tikki sighed.  
“It’s 18:52(6:52 pm), Alya will be here in a few minutes. You need to get up, Marinette.” Tikki gently pulled on her index finger, showing her that she really needed to get up. Marinette groaned again and slowly got to her feet, dragging them towards the closet. She sighed softly and glanced inside. She looked through everything and then slowly took out a long-sleeved pink shirt, cobalt blue jeans, and a reversible jacket that was white and black, she wore it with the white side facing outwards. She walked into her bathroom, glancing at herself in the mirror. She sighed before slowly going back into her room and putting her flats on.  
“Marinette! Alya is here!” Marinette heard her mother call from below the trap door to her bedroom.  
“Coming, Mama!” Marinette grabbed her bag, “Let’s go, Tikki,” Tikki slipped into Marinette’s bag. She cast a final longing glance towards the Adrien shrine on her wall, whispering, “This doesn’t mean anything, my heart only belongs to you.” before having to tear her eyes away and walk downstairs.  
“Hey girl! You ready to go?” Alya asked excitedly, with her phone in hand, taking pictures of Marinette as she continued down the stairs.  
“No, you know I don’t want to go on a date unless its with Adrien. And stop taking pictures.” Marinette reached the bottom of the stairs and pushed Alya’s phone down.  
“Sorry girl, but you’ll thank me later. You look cute, by the way.” Alya was grinning at Marinette with excitement, knowing the girl would be eternally grateful later to find out she was going on a date with the person she wanted to, not anyone else.  
“Thanks, Alya.” The two proceeded to leave the apartment, waving at Sabine as they went. The walk wasn’t very long until they reached the restaurant, Alya speaking quietly to the host who smiled warmly and guided Marinette to a more secluded area of the restaurant. Marinette gave one last wary look to Alya, who in return flashed a thumbs up, before following to her table. She was there before her date, despite her normal arrival times.

 

Adrien proceeded outside after his phone beeped with a text from Nino. letting him know he was ready to go. He approached Nino casually as the dj spoke, “Hey dude, you ready?”  
“Hey Nino, I’m kind of nervous, but I’m excited to make a new friend. The setups a little weird though, why couldn’t you and Alya hang out with us?” Nino and Adrien began walking towards the restaurant.  
“Trust me dude, you’ll never know her better unless you hang out alone. And don’t forget, you might like her as more than a friend dude, don’t close off the possibilities yet.” Nino grinned at Adrien as they entered the restaurant while Alya exited. She waved at the boys and sent Nino a wink before waiting outside for him.  
Nino whispered something to the host and they brought Adrien back to the table where Marinette currently resided. She was looking at her phone, as Adrien sat down, not recognizing it was Marinette as he couldn’t see her face. His eyes widened as his thoughts instantly went to Ladybug. Did Nino set him up on a date with Ladybug!?!  
Marinette put her phone in her bag, flashing Tikki a nervous glance before looking up at her date. Her heart and breathing stopped at the sight. That sunshine golden hair.. Those mesmerizing green eyes… Alya had set her up with “ADRIEN!” Marinette shrieked has her brain caught up with the scene in front of her. She abruptly stood up before awkwardly sitting back down as people began to stare. A furious blush swam into her cheeks as she cleared her throat. “I-I mean, h-hey A-adr-adrien. How you are? I- Uh! How are you? Mean I.” She gave an embarrassed giggle.  
Adrien let out a soft sigh of both relief and disappointment that Marinette did not miss, “Marinette! I am good, how are you?” His anxiety rose as he remembered the mild disliking Marinette had for him, and did not want to mess anything up. However, he was grateful that it was her and not Chloe or a die-hard fan.  
“Me? O-oh I.. Good! Me good! I mean I’m good! Yeah!” Marinette’s heart broke at the slight disappointment in his voice. “I.. I’m sorry th-that you had to be here with me.. You can leave and go home if you want.. You don’t have to stay, I’m sure Nino put you up to this as Alya did to me.. N-not that I don’t want to be here! I mean I do!! But I’m sure you weren’t expecting me.. Clumsy boring Marinette...” Marinette looked at her hands in her lap quietly, wanting to be on a date with him, but not if it’s forced or unwanted by him.  
Adrien’s eyes widened in surprise, “ You’re not boring at all, Marinette. You’re nice, and funny, selfless, cute. I’d love to stay and get to know you better. I think we could be best friends.” Adrien flashed a warm smile as Marinette’s cheeks seemed to be tending flames beneath them.  
“I-I uh-” Marinette was saved from attempting to respond as their waiter arrived to take their orders.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys!!!!! This is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction!!!!!!!! I hope you guys have liked this chapter and I apologize if it was out of character or for anything else that may make it inaccurate or wrong. If you do see anything or have any tips or advice, please do leave a comment!! I would love to see what you have to say! If not, please leave a comment or kudo if you liked it! Or even if you didn't like this first chapter, please leave a comment telling me why so that I can try to improve it and future chapters! Thank you so much!!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
